Snake
Snake is a hardened ex-criminal turned Dino Attack agent. Biography Early Life Very little is known about Snake's early life. What is known is that he was a ruthless criminal who has worked for the crime boss Keyser Soze on multiple occasions. Snake has had a lengthy history with another criminal known as Plastic Serpent, who often took credit for Snake's work. When both crooks were hired by Soze, Serpent let Snake do the dirty work before double-crossing him and making off with the goods himself. On November 16, 2009, Snake went to see Keyser Soze for money, but Mr. Puffin thought Snake was dead and had given the appointment to Mr. Wolf instead. Snake challenged Wolf to a fistfight and used underhanded tactics to quickly gain the upper hand. However, Wolf started talking to distract Snake and taunted him for his shallow motivations. Angered, Snake let his guard down and was swiftly knocked out, losing his chance to see Soze that day. In early 2010, Snake attempted to rob a bank in LEGO City, but the robbery went horribly wrong. He was caught by the police and arrested. Dino Attack Because of his aggressive nature, Snake was approached with the offer to join the team in exchange for a pardon for all of his previous crimes. Reluctantly, Snake agreed to it. He spent much of the early part of the war under supervision, fighting small groups of Mutant Dinos. Adventurers' Island After a sudden ambush scattered and possibly killed a large portion of the team, reinforcements were quickly called into action. Out of desperation, Snake was among the many agents brought to Adventurers' Island to help take on the Maelstrom temple. He was eventually placed as a gunner aboard a T-1 Typhoon. Unfortunately, one of the agents on board was revealed to be a Stromling. Snake was one of two survivors of the ensuing crash, the other being the pilot, Elite Agent Cabin. The two of them were eventually united with fellow agents Barry Jackson and Teri Dactyl. When word got out that the Egyptian Tomb was not the real Maelstrom Temple, Snake and Cabin were among the first ones to arrive. There they met up with Trigger, a mercenary who tried to warn them about an army of Stromlings on the other side of a large crevasse. Snake and Cabin eventually decided to go with him inside the temple. While Cabin was briefly preoccupied by a brief stand-off involving Hertz, Snake and Trigger entered the temple and proceeded to kill Palmer, an agent-turned Stromling. After a brief run-in with a few other agents who were lost in the temple, they eventually found their way to the main chamber. When Baron Typhonus revealed himself, Snake and Trigger, not being affected by the Maelstrom's illusions, attempted to fire at him. While they did not kill him, they were able to buy the rest of the team time to destroy a Maelstrom Crystal. Once everything was done, Snake left the temple with Trigger. After a brief fight with an old rival who stole his codename, Snake left with a small group of agents in a T-1 Typhoon. Back at Base Upon landing in LEGO City, Snake found himself in the Dino Attack Headquarters. He sat down with Trigger for breakfast and talked with Rockford before Angel Eyes arrived to announce that Engineer had been murdered. Trigger naturally suspected Silencia of being behind the crime, and the two of them ambushed her. A few other agents arrived amongst all the chaos, and both were eventually subdued. Abilities and Traits Snake is a cold, ruthless, and aggressive character. He cares about nobody but himself, only taking the well-being of others into account if it benefits him in some manner. He is, however, capable of forming partnerships, as he has started to develop a strong working relationship with Trigger. Trivia *Snake is based off of the character of Snake Plissken, the protagonist of John Carpenter's 1981 sci-fi/action movie Escape From New York. This is alluded to with various characters claiming to have heard about his death. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Atton Rand Category:To Be Expanded